(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car theft proofing systems, and more particularly to a car theft proofing system acting as a safeguard against car theft in which a thief unlocks a car door by inserting a plate, bar or other articles through a space between a window pane and a door panel into a door lock mechanism, or by inserting an imitation key, wire or other articles into a cylinder door lock.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when leaving a car, the car owner (driver) shuts the windows and locks the door with a door key to avoid theft.
The car door has a vertically movable window pane, and a space is formed between the window pane and the door panel. This space is sealed against rain by means of moquette, rubber seal or the like.
Recently the doors of parked cars are often forced open and equipment such as car stereos and air-conditioners are stolen by thieves. In such cases, a door is unlocked by pushing and flexing the window pane inwardly or deforming the rubber seal and pressing the window pane for access to the space between the window pane and the door panel. Through this space the thief inserts a thin plate, bar or other picklock instrument, and directly manipulates a door lock mechanism. Car theft cases are taking place in an increasing number wherein not only the interior equipment but cars themselves are stolen and used in secondary, atrocious crimes such as robbery and kidnaping, or to cause traffic accidents.
On the other hand, thieves often unlock the doors of parked cars by inserting a wire, imitation key or other article into the cylinder door lock, and steal the interior equipment or the cars themselves for use in atrocious crimes.